


Precious

by joytiny



Series: ateez shorts [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Restaurants, Short, Sweet, attempt to get out of writers block, idk i just love proposals and seongjoong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “Today is special,” Seonghwa said, giving the younger a meaningful look.Hongjoong furrowed his brows in confusion and started to run his brain for any special days he could have possibly forgotten about. It wasn’t either of their birthdays and they had already celebrated their one-year anniversary last month, so why was today so special?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ateez shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic of 2020. I hope you all had a great start into the new year and the new decade  
> This was inspired by that one pic at Idol Radio where Seonghwa just held Hongjoong's tiny little hands and idk my weakness for marriage proposals just took over and this happened...  
> This is only my second ATEEZ fic but I hope there's going to be many more to come!  
> I also changed my user for the first time since I'm on here. joy_infires is now joytiny...
> 
> Okay, anyway enough rambling. Enjoy this soft little seongjoong

Ever since Hongjoong had started dating Seonghwa, not a day had gone by where he didn’t feel like he was floating on a pink cotton candy cloud. It was a cheesy thought but Hongjoong loved to be cheesy when it came to Seonghwa.

They had hit it off immediately, after a rather cliché first meeting which included Hongjoong spilling his drink all over Seonghwa’s shirt. The older had insisted to buy him a new cup even though he had taken more harm than Hongjoong had – only much later had Hongjoong found out that Seonghwa’s shirt had actually been _designer_.

Before they had parted ways that day, Seonghwa had smoothly asked for Hongjoong’s number and a chance to see him again and the rest was history.

Seonghwa liked to keep their dates classy but simple and, honestly, with Hongjoong’s stressful working days he could not ask for more. Seonghwa always knew exactly how to get Hongjoong to relax. Sometimes they would spend the evening in their shared apartment, watching a movie, or at the park on a picnic blanket; sometimes they’d go for a swim in the nearby lake and sometimes, like tonight, Seonghwa would take him to a fancy restaurant after giving him a rose and telling him how beautiful he looked.

“Is it just me or did you pick a fancier place than usual?” Hongjoong asked, looking around the restaurant as he and Seonghwa took their seat across from each other. He couldn’t help but feel a little underdressed in his simple white button-up and black slacks. Seonghwa regarded him with a smile. He didn’t seem to feel the discomfort, probably because he was used to these places, growing up as the son of a rich family.

“Today is special,” Seonghwa said, giving the younger a meaningful look.

Hongjoong furrowed his brows in confusion and started to run his brain for any special days he could have possibly forgotten about. It wasn’t either of their birthdays and they had already celebrated their one-year anniversary last month, so why was today so special?

“Am I missing something?” He gasped and leaned across the table in a secretive manner. “Are your parents in town?”

Seonghwa chuckled fondly before shaking his head. “Fear not, my love. I’d give you a head’s up if my parents were in town,” he said. Hongjoong heaved a sigh of relief. Don’t get him wrong; he loved Seonghwa’s parents but, like, only in small doses and with a week’s notice in advance.

“Then what...?”

The waiter arrived, causing Hongjoong to trail off. “What can I get for you, sirs?” he asked. They placed their orders, getting an affirmative nod from the waiter as he typed it all into his digital notepad. Jut as he was about to leave Seonghwa spoke up again.

“Oh, and could we have a bottle of your finest wine, please?” Hongjoong raised a surprised eyebrow. Wine?

“Of course, sir,” the waiter said before taking off.

“Okay, seriously. What is happening here?” Hongjoong questioned.

“Oh, you know. Just a casual dinner with my favorite person,” Seonghwa said, grinning.

“Casual, huh? If that’s what you call casual then I’d love to see you go all out one day,” Hongjoong joked, laughing quietly. Seonghwa joined in.

They fell into casual conversation as they waited for their food to arrive. It was mainly Hongjoong talking since Seonghwa was eager to hear every single detail about his day.

The waiter showed up with their wine soon after and Seonghwa did not hesitate to pour each of them a glass. Hongjoong was obviously still curious as to what exactly Seonghwa was up to but he decided to just go with the flow and let himself be surprised.

Their food came and they kept their talking to a minimum as they enjoyed their meals. Hongjoong figured the place was worth its money because he was sure that he had never tasted a better steak in his entire life. 

“Would you like desert, my love?” Seonghwa asked sweetly once they had finished their meals. Hongjoong smiled at the pet name as he leaned back in his chair and put a hand on his stomach.

“I’m full, Hwa. One more bite and I’ll explode...”

Seonghwa chuckled and poured them some more wine before picking up his glass with one hand and reaching for Hongjoong’s free one with his other. His thumb gently stroked the back of Hongjoong’s hand as he gazed at him lovingly. Hongjoong felt his heartbeat pick up like it always did when Seonghwa looked at him like that.

“You know I love you, right?” Seonghwa said, still looking deep into Hongjoong’s eyes. The sincerity in his eyes almost made Hongjoong’s heart ache.

“I love you too, Hwa,” Hongjoong answered, smiling.

“You know...there really is a reason I went all out tonight...”

Hongjoong gave him a curious look. He had figured as much but seeing as now seemed to be the moment of revelation he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Seonghwa put his glass aside and waited for Hongjoong to follow suit before taking his other hand as well.

“I thought long and hard about how exactly I’m going to do this. From the minute I met you I knew that you were the one for me, Kim Hongjoong. You waltzed into my life in the most cliché way imaginable – I still have that coffee-stained shirt in my closet – and you immediately stole my heart. Before I met you, I didn’t believe in love, let alone love at first sight. But you’ve changed all of that. I love you so much, Hongjoong. So instead of dessert, I have this for you,” he said just as the waiter brought over a lidded tray and set it down on the table between them.

Hongjoong sat up a little straighter. He had a notion where this is going so his heartbeat picked up even more. His thoughts were confirmed when Seonghwa lifted the tray. Inside sat nothing but a velvet box with a diamond ring in the middle. He gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth. Seonghwa picked up the box and got down on one knee next to Hongjoong’s chair.

“Kim Hongjoong, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Hongjoong felt tears pick at his eyes, his hand still over his mouth as he nodded vigorously. He felt like his heart had combusted inside his chest. A bright smile adorned Seonghwa’s face and he pulled Hongjoong into a bone-crushing embrace.

“I love you,” Hongjoong cried into the crook of his neck, holding him close for dear life, uncaring of the fact that they were in the middle of a restaurant. Some people around them clapped and the waiter announced free dessert but Hongjoong didn’t pay any of them any mind. For him there was only Seonghwa right now.

Seonghwa pulled out of their embrace to slip the ring onto Hongjoong’s finger, admiring it for a moment before looking up at Hongjoong, his own eyes teary as well.

“I love you.”

~

“Was it too much?” Seonghwa asked that same night when they were curled up in each other’s arms in their dimly lit room.

“You’ve been a lot rougher before, babe. You know I can handle it,” Hongjoong said, stretching his arm out to look at the diamond ring on his finger, a dreamy smile spreading on his face at the sight of it. Seonghwa chuckled and took Hongjoong’s outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing them down towards his lips. He kissed Hongjoong’s knuckles sweetly.

“Not what I meant, my love, but thanks for the reassurance. I was talking about the proposal. Would you have preferred something simpler? More private?”

Hongjoong leaned onto his elbow, looking at Seonghwa. “Babe, you could have popped the question anywhere and I would’ve still said yes. Tonight was perfect in every aspect. I can’t wait to marry you...”

Seonghwa smiled, putting a hand on Hongjoong’s cheek, caressing his skin softly. Hongjoong met him halfway, kissing him with all the love and sincerity to underline his words. He would, quite frankly, do anything for this man.

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @joytiny_ or my ateez acc @princessyeosang


End file.
